Time for a change
by Gallagher girl14
Summary: Cameron Morgan goes to an abusive school but what happens when she's introduced to the spy world and what are her new friends hiding from her? will she find out ?will her life be the same? Probably not
1. Chapter 1

School sucks we stay there all week and weekend never going home and they abuse us I think they have it out for me because I get abuse a lot and I don't do any thing wrong were all so skinny it looks like were anorexic I'm the skinniest you can count all my ribs and my medium size shirt looks like its an xxl on me since they like to beat me at supper sometimes lunch but when I do eat all we get is a small salad more like a couple of Leafs

so now your caught up to the present which were at lunch i get to eat today they come up to me and tell me to come to pack my things then go to mr dons office after i pack all my things i go to the office when I get there there's a man that looks like he's in his mid 30's and not to bad looking

" Cameron this man as been sent by your mother to bring you to the school she the headmistress at " mr dons said I was so mad at my mom she left me at this school for years but I don't have the heart to be mad I hate to see her cry so I guess I can forgive

" I'm leaving" they nodded

_I know it short but they will get longer and please review _


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter 2 hope you all like it**

" well I don't mean to be rude but her mom wants her there before dinner "

We left there was a limo outside it was hard for me to carry my 2 bags but I'm strong just that at my beating yesterday they aimed at my stomach and now I have a big ugly bruise there and it hurts to carry heavy well the strange man took my bags when we got in the limo I started asking questions

" what's your name where are you taking me and why did it take so long for my mom to want me back" I asked really fast

He chuckled " I'm Joseph Solomon I'm your god father now this is really important you listen " he pause and I nodded telling him I'm listening " I'm taking you to blackthorne which is not the school she runs but they are doing an Exchange the school your mom run is Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women it is a school for spies so is blackthorne but we have covers blackthornes is a Detention center and Gallagher is for richs girls your mom has always wanted to get you out of there she knew you hated it but this spy life is dangerous and she didn't want to bring you into it but now she had no choice" he said by the time he was done my head was spinning

" your crazy " I told him

" then why aren't you trying escape " he said

" because anywhere is better then there and do you know I'm not going to run as soon as this car stop " I told him

" I can tell and you want to see your mom "he said

" what's that suppose to mean" I asked

" I can tell your hurt and that shirt looks like a giant wore then gave it back to you on you and your hurt most likely around your stomach are you " he said

" thats none of your Business " I told him

" well were here"

**sorry I know it's short but I promise the next one is longer review please**


	3. Chapter 3

" where is here" I asked

" Maine " then we got out of the car i didn't worry about my bags though because my clothes were to big on me we walked in and up to 2 big closed doors on the other it sounded like a lot of talking joe opened the doors and it went dead silent everyone's eyes were on me he told me to follow him and he walked up to a stage I followed and I saw her my mom I missed her but her look said we catch up later

" we have a new student here and I'll let her introduce herself" she said into a mic then handed it to me

" I'm Cameron Morgan but I prefer cammie or cam " I told them I was so nervous there was about 300 of them she took the mic

" Cameron's a Sophomore on the co ops track " she said then showed me to what I'm guessing is the sophomore table

" these are your roommates ill let them introduce themselves "he pointed to 3 girls I just stood there while she walked away

" you can sit here " a small girl said I sat down she had blond hair unlike mine which is dirty blond that makes me look average with my blue eyes but her eyes were brown

" I'm Elizabeth sutton but you can call me Liz " she said then a super model looking one with black hair and icy blue eyes talked

" hi I'm macey mchenry but if I like you you can call me mace "

Then an exotic looking one with brown skin and eyes talked "I'm Rebecca Baxter but don't call me Rebecca call me bex"

There were 3 boys sitting beside them they had dirty blond hair like mine each different shades and blue eyes like mine different shades too with there mouths wide open they didn't speak the guy beside me did he emerald green eyes and brown hair said with a smirk " I'm Zachary Goode but call me zach and the morons are ... " then all of a sudden the girls and zachs eyes went wide with the other boys they all said in union " o my god" then they got up and dragged me out they took me to what looked like a bedroom with four beds they sat me down on a bed and sat across from me staring at me

" are you going to say

Something " I asked

" she couldn't ... could she " bex said

" I think so " a guy that was sitting next to bex said

" cammie do you know us" a strong looking nerdy boy that was sitting close to Liz said I shook my head

" guys she's been gone for 4 years were never going to find her " a boy sitting close to macey said

" who are you 3 and who are you talking about " I asked

" I'm Jonas " the guy next to Liz said

" I'm grant " the guy next bex said

" I'm nick and were brothers " the guy next to macey said

" no last name " I ask

" should we tell her would if she freaks out " they were whispering

" I can hear you" I told them

" ok out last name is ... Morgan ... were your brothers" nick said

**ill** **try to update Soon **


	4. Author note

**I am sorry I haven't up dated I have been sick so I haven't felt like writing but I'm almost done with the next chapter I had it done but deleted on accident thanks for the review sorry again**

**Gallagher girl14 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated but this chapter got deleted 3 fricken times and to clear up some confusion cammies brothers are nick grant and Jonas **

* * *

I walked out of the room leaving them shocked. I went to find a way out of this mental intuition. I ran my hands along the wall , when I felt a brick out of place out of curiousness. I pushed it it opened and looked like a secret hall way then it hit me it was a passage way. I walked in again out of curiousness the door shut behind me looks like I get to find a new way out how great is that ( note the sarcasm!). I realized how tired I was so I slid down the wall and was trying to think of a plan once I'm out of her ,but my mind kept wondering were they telling the truth , they couldn't be ... could they? I Finally fell asleep.

I woke up only to be grabbed and held in a backwards hug ,isn't that the best way to wake up ( again note the sarcasm! ). I kicked and trashed but I could tell it was a guy and they were stronger then me.

" come down Gallagher girl " zach said something In his voice calmed down

" why would I do that blackthorne boy I need to get out of here " I said

" I'll make you a deal if you don't run away I will show you your profile on the CIA database deal? " he asked well I could find out if there lying then I could run when they think I'm going to stay

" fine but you can let me go now " I told him

" why would I let go of a pretty girl ?" He asked

" one if you think I'm pretty your high because I'm not I'm average and two if you don't then you will wake up with no man parts tomorrow " I threatened

" fine fine you win I like my balls were they are but you are Beautiful " he said I blushed and he let me go I mumbled lets go

When I got to the room my ' brothers' were pacing like crazy looking worried. When they saw me and zach they ran over and pulled me into a giant tight hug

" Cameron Ann Morgan where have you been we've been worried sick we looked all night for you " Jonas said but wasn't listening because right then

I, Cameron Ann Morgan, was hit by the past like a ton of bricks and remember everything

* * *

**I know it's short but I am gonna update soon Im half way though the next chapter so please don't be mad and the more reviews I get the faster I post so review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't posted but I've been busy with softballand stuff but here's the next chapter **

* * *

i remember crawling in there bed when i was scared and dad and when he went MIA but I realized I couldn't breath because they hit my stomach but not enough where I would show it

" can't ... Breath... Let ... Go" I said they let go and then I screamed and pulled them back into a hug

" I remember " I cried then I remember bex Liz and Mace being my best friends almost sisters

" take me to the girls " I told them we ran down the halls then came to stop at a door we barged into the class in to joes class I'm glad now we won't be in trouble

" we need to see bex Liz and mace " grant said

" and why would I let them out of class to see you " joe said I stepped up

" because I remember and need to talk with them now and if you don't I still need to practice those illegal move I remember on someone to make sure I'm not rusty" I said

"Fine " he said the girls got up and we ran back to the room

They grabbed me in a big hug again couldn't breath

" again...can't...breath" I said They mumbled

" you can go to classes now come on we will be just in time for p&e " bex said I got changed into some shorts and a tank top and we all went down

We stretched and started to spar. I was paired up with a guy named jake. We started fighting and I took him down easy. I started taking down more and more. By my 15th fight I wasn't worn down, but he took a shot at my stomach and hit the bruise. I fell back hissing in pain, trying to catch my breath. They stared at me, shocked. Then my brothers and friends walked up and pulled up my shirt to see the bruise. They all gasped when they saw it, my brothers barking orders. Some one picked me up, it was zach, and that's all I know that happened because I blacked out in zachs arm, while still trying to catch my breath


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a hospital, the gang, my mom and mr Solomon staring at me

" Cameron Ann Morgan why have we not known about your eating problems and this bruise " my mom said

" yea you have 4 broken ribs " macey said

" when were you going to tell us" nick said

" never " I mumbled

" do you know how serious this is " bex said

" yea your gonna start eating if I have to force it down your Throat" grant said

" do you know how much you weigh" Liz asked

" no " I mumbled really not wanting to because they'll start watching me when I eat

" you weigh 92 pounds when you should 132" Jonas said

" no I don't I know I weigh more then that " I said lie I glad I weigh that much I did weigh 86 so I've gained some

" no you don't now I know the girls would force you to eat but we don't need you anymore hurt so in till you gain at least 25 pounds you will be staying with zach and your brothers" my mom said

" that's no fair " I said sitting up wincing

" they have all agreed about it because you know you girls will start a physical fight its happen before" she said

" many times I have the scars to prove it " Solomon said yea he had to break up the fights.

" alright you all can leave cammie you can too" my mom very one started to leave

" grant come here I need a piggyback ride " I said

" why me " he said

" you don't want me too get hurt again do you and besides I'm gonna use Jonas's laptop and sleep in nicks bed " I said nick and Jonas took off running the rest just laughed. Grant came over and gave me a ride. When we got there I went over to there closets my brothers are use to me taking there clothes but zach was confused

" Jonas I took your pillow " I said coming out of Jonas's closet and moved to nicks

" nick I took your blanket" I said moving to grants but I couldn't find his sweats

" grant where's your sweats" I asked

" I put them in zach closet and forgot to get them out " he said do I went to zachs closet got the sweats and took one of zachs shirts

" zach I took one of your shirts " I said

" does she always take your alls stuff" zach asked

" yup " they answered

I came out of the bathroom went over to nicks bed got a bag of chips from his hiding place then to grants and got out some pops then Jonas's and got his iPod . I walked over to zachs bed laid the pillow and blanket laid down and started to eat the chips and listened to music while they got ready bed once they were done I gave them the pop, chips and I pod back and laid down on zachs bed

" your gonna have to share Gallagher girl " zach said

" fine as long as you don't rape me " I said joking with me and climbed in beside me and we fell asleep

* * *

**so I hope you like it review please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's short but I hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up with no zach beside me and grant beating me with a pillow. I got up took the pillow while nick and Jonas were videoing and laughing. I started to beat grant with the pillow when zach joined them. When it was over grant had a red mark on his face. I took a shower and put on my uniform and walked down to breakfast. Zach said he would get me some food so I sat down. When the girls asked about grants face the guys showed them the video. Zach came back and put a plate with a mountain of food well to me but really it was a healthy amount. I stared at it because well I wasn't really aloud to eat because I don't know why they hated me but they did.

" unicorns are real and can get high" grant said

" no there not and who cares " nick said

" Liz are unicorns real " grant asked

" no grant " she said that's when they seen I was staring at my food a d not eating

" cammie to gain weigh you need to eat it" Jonas said

" yea cam Liz weighs more then you" bex said I just stared

" what's wrong " zach asked

" at the other school they wouldn't really let me eat "I whisper

" well were letting you so eat " macey said

So I did. Once we were in the halls I wonder off. Not the best choice because no one was in the hallway now and so I found a passageway and no way out so I walked and walked and walked for an 1 and 28 minutes. Finally I found a door but it took 17 minutes and a sore shoulder to get it unjammed. When I did I walked though it on to the roof. I walked over to the edge and saw my sophomore class that I should be in. I also saw grant bex nick macey Jonas Liz and zach looking around like they were looking for some thing. When I realized they were looking for me. There was no other way down because the door got stuck again, so I did the next best thing. I went back over to the ledge

" GRANT NICK JONAS ZACH CATCH" I yelled then walked over to the other side of the roof and started to run I jumped and as i jumped i watched the horror come across my classmates face. All I could do was spread my arms like a bird and hoped they would catch me

* * *

**cliffy! Please review love you loyal readers **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I went MIA sorry but I'm back**

* * *

Ok so if your wondering no I didn't die yet. I say yet because if I live the jump I Probably won't live my angry brothers. It looked like they agreed on something with zach while i flew in the air as they got in position to catch me. When they did catch me, they were mad, even zach. They let me go but zach threw me over his shoulder and started to head back in the Building with my brothers

" LET ME GO " I yelled while beating on his back but he seemed unfazed. He took me to there room and tied me to a chair

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING " grant yelled

" WHAT IF WE WERNT THERE " nick yelled

" then I wouldn't have jumped " I said

" YOU COULD HAVE DIED " zach yell yea 4 against 1 no fair

" WE TOLD YOU THE LAST TIME NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN" Jonas said

" I knew you would catch me and STOP YELLING BEFORE YOU BUST MY EAR DRUM" I screeched then took off the ropes and started to fight them and knock them out with N Nicotine patches

After that I found another passage way and went inside. Again no way out but I didn't care I just started to run. After a while of being in here I wanted out, well the only way was threw a window. When I broke it glass went into my arm but I ignored it. I wasn't in Blackthorne I was in the Forest beside Blackthorne. I started running in the forest, it was already getting darker. Out of no where something jumped and knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see a dog. Yea a german shepherd in the forest. It stared at me then it started to help me up. Crazy I know, I started to pet him

" do you have a name " I asked I promise I'm not crazy...I think

" what if I call you midnight " he looked like he liked it

" I need to get back to my school " I said I started to get up when midnight whimpered. I couldn't just leave him here alone

" Come on midnight" I said we ran three the forest for hours in till I finally saw Blackthorne I climbed up the wall while midnight jumped over. I fell and landed on my wrist. I wish I would have looked over the wall because then I wouldn't be clutching my wrist while my angry mom godfather brothers girls that are like my sister and the guy I may like stared at me. At that moment I knew I was in deep trouble


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated for a while but I've had writers block and I hate my self to for not updating but enough with my prolonging heres chapter 10**

* * *

Damn! It's a stare down in here. I was currently sitting in the office the school let my mom use. They were all staring at me. At least I had midnight on my side.

" what Were you thinking " my mom said after 7 minutes and 25 seconds of staring at me

" well they " I said pointing at the boys " wouldn't stop yelling at me "

" you jumped off the roof " nick said

" it's not like its the first time it happen" I said in a duh voice. It's true it's happen several times

" anyways they kept yelling at me so I walked around the school but I found a passageway but I couldn't find a way out so I kept walking and I found a window and broke it. I got out and was going back to school but I found midnight and couldn't leave him so we came here" I said petting midnight

" Cammie your arm " Liz said pointing to the arm that wasn't petting him. It had glass in it ,swollen and covered in blood. It was also numb so I forgot about it

" Cameron you will stay with Zach during the day since he has your classes the dog can stay in till we figure out what to do with it now go to the nurse " she said

" but I - " I said but got cut off

" now " she said I huffed and stomped out Zach and midnight followed. I went to the nurse and she fixes up my arm. We were walking out and to the room

" do your gonna be stuck up my ass for who knows how long " I asked him

" yup " he said popping the p and smirking

" great " I said rolling my eyes

" oh were going to have a Goode time Gallagher girl " he said throwing an arm around my shoulder. This might not be so bad. I mean I get to spend time with a hot guy. Ok do I may or may not like Zach a little. Not that I would ever tell him.

* * *

**I know it sucked but it will hopefully get better and I will put more zammie in there cause I am zammie all the way **


	11. Chapter 11

2 MONTHS LATER

My life was better. I gained more weight. My mom let me keep midnight. Grant started dating Bex, Jonas is dating Liz, and nick is dating Macey. Zach is my boyfriend. My mom let us all take a vacation over summer break to Hawaii. We had a great time. Midnight at first didn't like anyone, but after awhile started to like them, Especially Zach. I had learned that a terrorist group called the COC was after me. I ran away with midnight to stop them but before I could get to one of there bases, Zach found me. He called the others and they came. We took them down together. Now I can live my life as normal as a spy can. It's great and I can't wait to see what my future has in store for me.

the end!

* * *

**sorry it's so short. I didn't know where to take this story so I ended. i hope you all read more of my story's. Bye!**


End file.
